The advancement of technology has broadened the capabilities of devices, creating opportunities for new and advanced solutions to common problems. Establishments, such as retailers and food service providers, want to provide fast, reliable service to their customers using the latest technologies while keeping costs down. Similarly, customers want to use the latest technology to simplify their transactions at these establishments while maintaining privacy and security.
Customers frequently wish to use their own mobile devices to facilitate, modify, and pay for their transactions. To do so, however, customers must first locate and retrieve the check generated by the establishment associated with their transaction. Customers may not be aware of an identification number associated with their checks to facilitate retrieving the check. Additionally, establishments do not want to allow their customers to view all of the checks generated for all of the establishment's customers.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a method for retrieving a customer check that does not require special identifiers to be known by the customer and that does not create security and privacy issues for the establishment thereby avoiding the above, and other, drawbacks associated with the current art.